


Really, I Love You

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-04
Updated: 1997-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they'd actually kissed in an ep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the Real Slash Challenge--writing the "ep" where the guys really do get together. I enjoy challenges.

Blair Sandburg tried to control his breathing, and his fear, but it was damned difficult when some crazy bastard was holding a knife to your throat, but Blair thought he was doing a pretty good job of staying calm.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him. I will," Henry Dressler, a convicted three time murderer, shouted to the police officers that were in front of him.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to try and reason with the guy, after all, sometimes it did work, Blair spoke. "Hey man, you don't want to do this. If you give up and let me go, things'll go better for you. If you hurt me, you'll piss them off, and then, well..."

"Shut up or I'll do you right now," Dressler hissed at him.

Blair was really trying not to freak out, after all the last few years with Jim, he'd been in worse situations. Of course, he was hard pressed to come up with one now. He looked out over the cops that were there, guns poised, ready to fire, Simon was there, Brown, Rafe, and even Joel. He didn't see his partner, Jim Ellison anywhere but Blair knew Jim would never desert him. Then Blair felt it, he knew Jim was close by--probably sneaking up behind Dressler, as stealthily as the panther that was Jim's spirit guide. Blair relaxed a little, and tried to keep Dressler distracted, to keep his attention away from Jim.

"Drop the knife, Dressler, NOW!" Jim yelled, his gun pointed directly at the back of the man's head.

Dressler froze, his grip on Blair easing up a little bit. Taking advantage, Blair turned his head and bit Dressler's hand, hard. Dressler let out a cry of surprise and pain as he dropped the knife. Quickly twisting away from the crook's grasp, Blair watched as Jim cuffed the man, then read him his rights. By this time the other cops had moved in and Dressler was led away to one of the waiting cop cars.

Blair stood still, he was finally starting to calm down, the adrenaline rush was fading.

"Chief, you okay?" Jim asked, placing his hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Jim," Blair replied, turning to look at his friend. "I guess this means I've got some paperwork with my name on it down at the station, man."

"That's right, so let's go and get it done, okay?" Jim asked as both men walked toward his truck.

The Loft, around midnight

Sighing, Blair finally gave up on trying to get any sleep. He quietly climbed out of bed, walked through the living room, opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a warm summer night, there was an almost full moon, and the cool breeze felt nice against his body. It always freaked him out a little when he ended up in situations like today's--but he knew Jim would always be there for him, be there to save him. Blair sighed again. He had a hard time these days hiding his feelings for Jim and was afraid that someday he'd suddenly blurt it out, tell Jim that he loved him. He couldn't explain it--from the day he'd met Jim there'd been something there, an undercurrent which both men had formed into a close friendship, almost like brothers, but lately Blair found himself wanting more than friendship. Blair knew that was out of the question, Jim wasn't into guys, and Blair himself had almost no experience. It was hopeless, he knew that, yet it didn't stop his yearning for his best friend.

Jim stood in the doorway, watching the beautiful young man on his balcony, wearing just his boxer shorts and tank top. He had to smile, for someone so free and wild in other areas of his life, Blair was quite modest. He'd woken when Blair had climbed out of bed, and Jim was worried that Blair was having problems because of what had happened with Dressler. He knew Blair was a strong, capable man, but being held hostage wasn't an easy experience for anyone, and Jim always worried about Blair. Hearing the younger man sigh, Jim wondered what his friend was thinking about, he hoped it wasn't about today, but figured there was a good chance there was. Jim stepped onto the balcony, clearing his throat, not wanting to scare Blair to badly.

Blair started and turned around, "Man, Jim, you scared me, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," he said.

"Why do you think I cleared my throat? I didn't want you scaring yourself over the edge there, Chief," Jim replied, teasing Blair. "You did a really good job today, you know?"

"Thanks, Jim."

"I just wish you wouldn't get yourself into trouble like that Blair, I worry about you," Jim said, and before he knew what was happening, his hand was cupping Blair's face.

Neither man said anything, they just stood still, staring at each other. There was enough light from the moon that Blair could see the emotions in Jim's eyes, and on his face--fear, apprehension, and love? Blair smiled a little and, in the barest of whispers, said, "Yes."

Hearing it, Jim leaned down, and hoping he'd understood what Blair meant, brushed a kiss across those luscious lips. He received the slightest taste of Blair, and liking it, returned for more, claiming Blair's mouth in hard, hot kiss, and putting his arms around Blair's waist, pulled the younger man as close as possible. He felt Blair's arms wrap around his neck, and the younger man's mouth open and they both moaned as their tongues met, playing, tasting each other. Finally, needing some air, they separated, and Jim didn't think he'd ever been this happy. "Blair, I...will you...do you want to, um, come upstairs with me?"

Blair smiled, loving this man even more, "It's about time you asked me--yes, I'd love to Jim," he answered, before capturing Jim's mouth for another kiss.

The next morning, Jim watched Blair as he slept wrapped in Jim's arms. He'd gathered Blair to him when he woke, to prove to himself that this wasn't just some dream, that what had happened last night had really happened.

Blair stirred, then woke up, smiling when he realized exactly where he was. He kissed Jim, "Mmm, good morning, lover," he murmured, snuggling closer to the heat of Jim's body.

"Morning yourself, Blair," Jim said, then, placing his fingers under Blair's chin, tilted his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "Blair, last night just wasn't about sex for me. I really do love you," Jim said quietly.

Smiling again, Blair stroked the side of Jim's face, "I know that, Jim. And I love you, too," he answered, kissing his lover gently.


End file.
